Over The Fence And Into My Life
by SchreiItOutLaut
Summary: Who knew that Bill would traspass into someone else's property? What's the reason? -Bill Kaulitz One Shot- Will he get into trouble? -Bitte Read und Review-


**Over The Fence And Into My Life**

"Come on Tyler!" I called for a fourth time.

"Aww. But I want to stay at the park!"

"Tyler. We'll play in the tree house at my house okay?" I offered.

"Alright," Tyler nodded as he took my hand.

We walked out of his school yard and down the street to the cross walk; after getting to the crosswalk we waited for the lights to turn green. I looked down at just turned four year old Tyler and asked, "Tyler, what colour are we waiting for?"

"GREENLIGHT!" Tyler yelled, "Like now!"

I looked up and Tyler was right the light had changed; I started walking and so did little Tyler. When we got to the other side Tyler stated, "My Mommy isn't going to pick me up today."

I blinked twice rapidly; this was news to me. "Oh, so who is picking you up today?"

"My older cousin!" Tyler boasted.

"Girl or boy?"

"Boy," Tyler laughed.

"What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you," Tyler laughed again.

"Alright, Tyler," I replied.

After walking another seven minutes we turned onto my street and a few houses later I unlocked the door and let Tyler zoom in first. I followed him in and locked the door behind me.

"Tyler, where did you put your bag?" I called out.

"On the sofa!"

"Okay, come in the kitchen; don't forget we have to drink our milk."

I walked in the kitchen to find Tyler cheekily smiling at me. I smiled, "When did you get here?"

"I was here forever and ever and ever and all."

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

I walked over to the fridge and got out the blue two percent milk carton from the door of the fridge. I stepped away from the fridge and shut the door using my foot. Tyler laughed and stated, "Green cup today!"

I nodded and grabbed him a green cup and myself an orange cup; I poured some milk into each cup and put the milk back into the fridge before taking the cups and putting them on the table.

"Can I have a cookie?" Tyler asked smiling up at me.

I averted my eyes; if he uses his puppy look I would give in. I shook my head, "Not right now, maybe when we're in the tree house."

Tyler nodded and started sipping at his milk. I sat down next to him and started to drink my milk slower than he is. I let Tyler win our impromptu milk competitions.

I've been babysitting Tyler since he was two and a half; his father works back in their home country which is Germany. I will one day live in Germany to be able to stalk my favourite band around their homeland. They have come to Canada twice this year; but I only saw them once. I never really got to talk to them; but I'll live with just seeing them for now.

His mother works all day at her job and she picks him up at around seven at night; not that I mind, Tyler is such a great kid. It's hard to believe that he used to be so afraid of me.

"Hello!" Tyler stated, "I win again dreamy girl!"

"What?" I asked gulping down the rest of my milk. Bad idea.

I felt as if I made a hole in my throat with the milk. Tyler laughed and stated, "You were off in baby land."

"Boo, I'm not a baby," I fake cried.

Tyler laughed and jumped off from the chair. I stood up and followed him to the door; yes, there is a door that leads to the backyard of my house. Well, technically my parents' house, but I live here too. I unlocked the door and watched with a smile as Tyler ran out of the house and to the tree house.

I remember the day my father and I were building that tree house; it took three weeks to complete it. And let me say it's one of my favourite places to hide out from the world; it's so easy to look out and hard to see in. My tree house also has a small balcony.

"Can you help me up?" Tyler stated as he tried jumping for the first step in the homemade ladder; which is just wood piece nailed into the trunk of the tree.

I lifted him up onto the first step and stated, "Careful Tyler, one step at a time alright."

"Ja. I know." Tyler stated.

"If you need help just say so."

"Alright."

And with that we both slowly made our way up the nine steps and up into my second home. In my tree house I've got a small table, a cabinet full of goodies, and a small sofa, a box of toys, my CD player, and my laptop. My tree house also has two windows and a top window with a pull down roof. Really awesome when I want to look at the stars at night. Let's just say I have sleepovers all by my lonesome in here.

Tyler took out the toys that he usually plays with and started playing by himself. I smiled and sat down cross-legged watching him. After a few minutes he turned to me and stated, "Do you want to play with me? I'm Bumblebee and you can be Optimus Prime."

I nodded and took the transformer toy from his hand.

An hour later he got bored with playing Transformers and he started colouring on a big plain white paper with markers. It's a good thing at school I got good ideas. You see I'm a first year ECE student at Seneca College. This means that I'm eighteen; fine almost eighteen if you want the actual truth. It's almost my birthday.

"Uh-oh!" Tyler stated, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

I looked down at him and stated, "What happened?"

"The blue marker tip broke! I didn't break it!" Tyler whined, "It was the table."

I held in the urge to laugh, "Tyler its okay, mistakes happen, there are three other blues that you can use."

Tyler nodded and continued drawing.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting darker; what time was it when I got home? Well, I picked him up at three thirty—so it should be about five right now...or something like that.

"Tyler where are you going?"

"I'm the dad and you're the mom!"

"I don't want to be the mom," I whined, "I want to be the baby."

Tyler shook his head, "Nein! The baby is in your stomach!"

I nodded, "Alright dad."

"Okay, sweetie, I'm going on the outside."

"The balcony," I corrected.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to make a phone call."

He nodded and walked out onto the balcony; I don't have to worry so much since there is a wooden fence around the balcony. Anyway, I want to know why I have a baby in my stomach; I ginned to myself and watched as Tyler walked around muttering things to himself.

Nein and ja are the two words that Tyler knows most in German; who taught him? I did. I may not be German; but hell I'm learning it to be able to communicate with my idols.

A few minutes later I saw a random tall person walk by on the other side of the fence almost immediately the person jumped over the fence of my side yard; what the hell? I'm surprised that his pants didn't rip open.

"Tyler! What ist you doing there?" The person stated loudly.

Could this be Tyler's cousin? I squinted and noticed that this man looks familiar.

"I'm playing!"

"Where ist your babysitter?"

My God! He sounds like—

"She's inside calling someone," Tyler called down.

"Mein Gott!"

I nearly gasped in shock as the cousin ran up to the tree and easily climbed up the ladder as he was walking up I heard him curse and mumble in German.

Tyler walked back into the tree house and sat on my lap. The one single man I had a crush on stood in front of me with a furious expression on his face.

"Tyler! What are—who are you?"

"Bill! She is my babysitter."

"But you say she was making call inside," Bill stated confused.

I laughed, "I was, see here is my phone and I'm on the inside of the tree house calling my sister to tell her that the baby is growing inside of me."

Bill's expression changed and it was a look of horror. This made me snort.

"I'm not really pregnant."

"Bill stop looking at my wife like that!" Tyler stated punching Bill's leg.

Why am I not feeling star struck? This man standing, well he is slightly bent he is too tall to stand straight, in my tree house is the singer of the German band that I was talking or thinking about earlier. He is in the awesome band called Tokio Hotel.

Hang ON!

"Tyler is this your cousin?" I questioned.

"Ja. I know you like his band so I didn't tell you," Tyler grinned, "Surprise!"

I pushed myself onto my knees and engulfed Tyler into one of my bear hugs.

"Nein! Hug my cousin! My cousin!" Tyler laughed.

I let him go and stated, "You know, you can sit down if you want."

Bill grinned and suddenly flopped down on the tree house in front of me crossing his legs. I laughed.

Bill pouted, "What?"

"It's amazing how you jumped over the fence without breaking your pants."

"Well, I had to save my cousin from a horrible fall."

"You do realize that you trespassed into my property." I stated with a bogus glare.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were inside house making call."

"Bill. I'm a babysitter _not_ an idiot."

Bill nodded his head.

"Aren't you early?" I asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence, "Usually his mother picks him up at seven fifteen."

Bill nodded, "I know but I wanted to be early for my cousin. Me and Tom are taking him out for dinner."

I nodded, "Oh."

"Anyway babysitter, what is you name?"

"Megan."

"Hallo Megan."

"Hi Bill."

"So Tyler mentioned that you like my band."

I nodded, "In the future I was going to move to Germany to stalk you."

Bill nodded as his eyes widened, "Please don't. I'm flatter but I have enough fans like that."

I laughed, "Indeed."

Bill grinned and stated, "Cool house."

"Thank you, I built it with my dad years ago."

Bill nodded.

And I nodded, not knowing what to say.

We just sat there the two of us in a comfortable silence when Tyler ran up behind Bill and jumped on his back; making Bill fall over and onto my lap. I yelped Bill's face was in between my legs!! He sat up red in the face; and I bet my money that I was even redder.

"Mein G-Gott!" Bill stuttered, "Entschuldigung!"

I shook my head, "I-it's okay."

"**TYLER**!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

All Tyler did was laugh and stated, "I'm hungry!"

I sighed and Bill nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Tyler nodded and gave me a hug before going to his cousin who was already going down the ladder; and for some reason that hurt.

Tyler smiled at me and stated, "Can you help me down Megan?"

I nodded and we went down the ladder together; slowly just as before. Bill waited for us awkwardly on the grass.

"Sorry Tyler, I forgot to help you."

Tyler shrugged, "I have Megan."

Tyler hugged me once more and grabbed onto Bill's left hand; how I wish I could be holding his other hand. I shook my head and watched as Bill bent down to Tyler's level.

After a few minutes Tyler giggled and ran up to me saying, "Megan! Bill wants to you to come with us! And he thinks you're cute and he likes you."

"TYLER!" Bill stated quickly, as he grabbed his cousin and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Don't do that to him," I stated with a small smile.

"Bill your butt is so low!"

That made Bill and I crack up in laughter. After a minute Bill stated, "So Megan do you want to come with Tyler, Tom and I to dinner?"

I nodded and Bill held out his right hand to me. I grabbed a hold of it and we started to walk through the fence door. Bill must've missed the door when he saw Tyler on the balcony.

"Um. Bill I want to walk!"

Bill laughed and put him cousin down on the ground; Tyler held onto Bill's left hand and Bill held onto my left hand.

After a few minutes of walking Tyler randomly shouted, "PLEASE DON'T KISS IN FRONT OF ME!"

"_TYLER_!" Bill and I stated in unison, and then we looked at each other and smiled.

Well, Bill added a wink.

* * *

I guess I'm in a one shot-E mood since all I'm writing are one shots.  
I must get back to LWTE!

Bitte Review.


End file.
